


Who's your favorite Avenger?

by HolyHawkHarpie



Series: Daddy's Girl [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, parent james "bucky" barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHawkHarpie/pseuds/HolyHawkHarpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony plans a family beach day.<br/>Steve and Bucky are lil' shits. (What else is new?)<br/>Anne-Marie and J.J. are cute and smol.<br/>Clint breaks the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's your favorite Avenger?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any Marvel stuffs. Enjoy the fluff.

It was a good day to get the kids together at the beach, Tony thought. The sun was out and he was assured there was enough of a breeze to cool the summer heat from sizzling to comfortably warm on the island. Tony had planned a little getaway time to his private oasis for everyone, but sadly Alessandra’s busy schedule didn’t allow for her to attend the get-together with Tony and their daughter. However, Alessandra had promised to make it up to everyone by hosting a Sunday dinner at the Tower for them all next weekend when she was off work. “Civil courts wait for no social worker, darling,” she had said, before kissing her husband and child goodbye that morning.

Anne-Marie was currently sitting across from him on the jet as they flew to meet up with the rest of the Avengers. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she worked out math problems disguised as games on the personal game system Tony had designed for a growing Stark mind. The farther she got, the more elaborate the games were, and the more advanced the math became. It was a puzzle within a puzzle and she never put it down. Alessandra would have protested the amount of time she spent attached to it, if it weren’t so educational. Even so, he would like to see his wife try to take an interesting piece of electronics away from the Stark Heir. And Natasha had rubbed off enough on Anne-Marie that she was a better sneak than most of the baby SHIELD agents, she would have gotten it back one way or another. But, maybe he should make sure she would put it away for a bit when they got to the island. They didn’t want J.J. thinking he was being ignored, after all.

“Hey monkey wrench, you know I love that you love your games, but you gotta put that up when we get to the beach, ok? Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky told me J.J. has been looking forward to seeing you all week. You don’t want to hurt his feelings by not paying attention to him, right?”

The five-year-old looked up from the screen and nodded at him, making the ponytails she liked to wear bounce around her heart-shaped face. “I know, Daddy. You can have it when we get there. I’ve been looking forward to seeing J.J., too. It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other.”

Steve and Bucky had taken J.J. on a three week trip to Disney World when school let out for the summer. They had kindly offered to take Anne-Marie with them, but she had declined in favor of working on a “big summer project” in her little lab next to Tony’s. In reality, she has a bit of social anxiety and big crowds made her very uncomfortable. Tony blames this on the paparazzi hounding them any time he and Alessandra took their daughter anywhere. He wanted to throttle the nearest camera-toting idiot for making his girl feel hunted whenever they left home. Because of her anxiety they tended to stick to privately owned venues for their family trips, where the parasites couldn’t get near Anne-Marie, but she still had problems in busy areas.

“Is Auntie Tasha bringing everyone else, too?”

“Yes. Natasha is flying the whole team up to the island.”

Anne-Marie put her game system in the chair next to her and sat up on her knees to look out the window beside her. “Even Uncle Thor?”

“Well, I think Thor is flying himself. Unless he and Darcy convinced Jane to leave her lab and join us, then Natasha might be flying them.”

Anne-Marie nodded. “That’s ok if Jane couldn’t make it. She’s got important lab work. I understand.”

Tony laughed softly. Of course she did. Anne-Marie was probably the only five-year-old on the planet with a love of lab work. But, he wouldn’t have her any other way. When she was born, Tony had been prepared to put _science!-ing_ on hold for impromptu tea parties and building pimped-out doll houses for his little princess, because he wasn’t going to force engineering on his child like Howard had with him. But, Anne-Marie had been born with a healthy love of science and a vehement hatred of “stupid boring dolls” because, “ _why would I want to play Barbies when Dummie wants to make a volcano with us, Daddy?_ ”

God, how he loved her.

There was once a time in Tony’s life where if anyone had told him he was going to be a father he’d have laughed in their face and thrown a paternity order at them so fast it would make their head spin, but he hadn’t been than man in many years. And he understood now what Howard had meant by calling Tony his greatest creation (in all honesty he probably understood it far better and more sincerely than Howard, but whatever.)  Anne-Marie was his everything. His whole world revolved around her beautiful smile.

Anne-Marie handed her game system to Tony the minute they touched down at the island and ran full-tilt toward Steve and Bucky, who were trailing after J.J. near the water, carrying what was probably a bucket for sea shells.

“J.J.!” Tony chuckled as he watched Anne-Marie plow right into J.J. and wrap him into a hug that lifted him a little off the ground.

Tony joined Steve and Bucky, watching the kids in their merry quest for sea shells. He looked over his shoulder at the beach house and waved a hand at the others, who were setting up a buffet on the patio tables a few yards away.

“So, how was the happiest place on earth?” Tony said.

“Oh, we had a blast. J.J. got to meet every princess—and I do mean _every_ princess. I think we now have matching costumes for each of them, too. And of course J.J. insisted we pick up some Star Wars things for Anne-Marie. They’re in the house,” Bucky said.

“She’s just going to rip apart whatever you brought and give it an overhaul.” Tony laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes. “You think we don’t know that, shellhead? Won’t ever stop us from giving her surprises. So long as she has fun, who cares?”

By now the kids had thrown off their shoes and were stepping into the ocean, giggling and kicking water at each other.

“Annie sweetheart, you need to put on your swimsuit and floaties before you get in the water, okay?” Tony called.

“ _I know_ Dad,” Anne-Marie rolled her eyes, but pulled J.J. toward the patio tables where Natasha was waiting to help her.

“There’s that Stark attitude.” Bucky laughed.

“Hey! What are you taking J.J. for? Annie!?” Tony huffed in exasperation when Clint took J.J.’s hand as he reached the patio tiles and looked at Tony like he was crazy.

Steve shook his head and smiled. “Jeez, Tony. They’re five.”

“That’s my little girl, Rogers.” Tony sniffed. “There’s no such thing as being too protective.”

“Eh, you’ve probably got eight or ten years before you’ll have to worry about beating the suitors off with a stick, Tony,” Bucky said

“Ugh, shut up Barnes. As far as I’m concerned she will be five forever and continue to think cooties are real and that all boys have them.” Tony said.

“You may luck out. She may bring a girl home to meet you.” Steve shrugged.

“That’s it,” Tony threw his hands up dramatically, “I’m homeschooling her.”

Steve and Bucky dissolved into giggles.

Tony pouted. “You trying to tell me you’re not the same way with J.J.?” His statement fell flat, he knew. Steve and Bucky where just as protective of their kid as Tony was, but that wasn’t the point.

They both rolled their eyes at him as they all made their way to the patio to see what Clint, Thor and Sam where doing at the smoker. J.J. was sitting at one of the tables, swinging his legs and humming to himself while waiting for Anne-Marie. He looked up at their approach and gave them that crooked little grin that melted the hearts of millions.

“Uncle Tony! Will you sit by me?” His eyes seemed ten times larger in that moment and Tony sighed and plopped down next to the kid with a smile. Their kids were turning him into a pushover, but he didn’t mind all that much.

Steve clutched his chest and gave Bucky a look of despair. “Buck! We’re already not cool anymore. It’s too soon. I can’t take it.”

Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve and patted him consolingly. “Now, Stevie. We knew this day would come. You gotta be strong. We can’t be his favorite forever.”

Tony looked at them flatly. They were making fun of him. And yeah, it was funny, but he would not laugh. Dammit, he wouldn’t laugh.

Suddenly, Natasha appeared out of thin air next to them (Tony still jumped every time) carrying Anne-Marie on her hip, both of them in matching blue one-pieces with the Stark logo on the chest.

Anne-Marie frowned and reached out to put her tiny hand on one of Steve’s massive shoulders. “It’s ok Uncle Steve. You can be my favorite.” She nodded seriously.

Tony squeaked in alarm. “No he can’t. I’m your favorite.”

“Don’t worry Uncle Tony, you can be my favorite, too.” J.J. said from next to Tony. He stood up on the bench seat and hugged Tony’s neck tight. And then it turned into a contest of who could comfort their uncle more between the two kids and everyone had their phones out to record it, because, well it was cute and hysterical.

“God, they’re so sweet. I’m gonna get cavities,” Sam said.

“Indeed, their concern for their family is quite heartwarming,” Thor said.

“This is going on the Domestic Avengers Facebook page,” Clint said.

“Clint, you will not put photographic evidence of me wearing Stark’s name across my chest on the internet,” Natasha said.

“Relax, Annie’s covering most of it, and turned away from you. No one can see it on either of you,” Clint said.

Clint’s post, titled, _Who’s your favorite Avenger_ , broke the internet that day.

 


End file.
